


Песок

by fandom Priest 2020 (fandomPriest2020)



Series: Teксты G-Т fandom Priest 2020 [8]
Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Religious Humor, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomPriest2020/pseuds/fandom%20Priest%202020
Summary: В истинной муке не оставишь Ты меня, Господи, и детям Своим не назначишь креста, который будет им непосилен. // Сага о пустыне, Монахине и заглохшем байке.
Series: Teксты G-Т fandom Priest 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882129
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Песок

Если пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь я зла, ибо Ты со мной…

Ночью в Пустошах тихо, так тихо, что можно услышать, как песок перетекает по неровной сухой земле. Даже в безветренную погоду на самом пределе слышимости можно различить этот тишайший шорох, все его голоса и полутона. Пустоши никогда не умолкают, в них всегда говорит с тобой если не ветер, то песок, если не песок, то камни, или хотя бы высушенные радиацией и голодом до серости огрызки гор, еще не вполне источенных ветром все на тот же песок. Иногда он мелкий и тонкий, словно пыльца, способный в один хлесткий порыв ветра стесать кожу со скул и намертво забить двигатель, иногда — крупный, как полировочный порошок номер восемь, иногда и вовсе больше похож на зерно и щебенку, какой засыпают пути для поезда, прежде чем положить сверху шпалы и рельсы. Цветовая гамма тоже не даст заскучать, если смотреть сверху, с обзорника или с байка на приличной скорости. Иногда он бурый, темного тона запекшейся крови. Иногда — яркий, красноватый и рыжий, как кирпичи домов Августина и лишайники на нижних уровнях Города Семь. Иногда — бледно-бежевый, желтоватый, почти белый. Неизменным остается одно: за стенами Городов песок встречает тебя везде и всегда.

И говорит с тобой.

Если, конечно, ты умеешь его слушать и способен услышать.

Она слышала, как говорит песок, с самого раннего детства, задолго до того, как Пастыри отыскали ее в растерзанном вампирами городке, в узком тесном убежище под свесом крыши. Плохо понимала, медленно и постепенно училась разбирать его знаки и шорохи, но слышала отчетливо. Тогда, в последний вечер перед тем, как все изменилось, рухнуло и началось вновь, песок тоже говорил. Как и всегда. Перед самым нападением он визжал и выл, вздымаясь под лапами тварей, сворачиваясь в крошечные тугие смерчи, пока вампиры стремительными неровными прыжками неслись к человеческому жилью. Его некому было услышать. По крайней мере, вовремя: она уловила визг песка за считанные секунды до того, как земля начала дрожать под ногами у нее и у остальных. Впрочем, вполне может быть, что именно эти секунды и стали ее спасением. Она не особенно охотно об этом думала.

Теперь, многие годы спустя, она хорошо знала: сначала всегда дрожит земля. И мелкие вещи на столах и полках. Только потом — стены и мебель. Но всегда, всегда на несколько секунд раньше многоголосый шепот песка переходит в пронзительный визг. Если слышишь его посреди Пустошей, в аскетическом удалении от поселков, городков и самых отважных ферм — седлай свой байк и делай ноги и колеса на такой скорости, какую только можешь из байка выжать. Может быть, успеешь не только уцелеть, но и предупредить мирян. Хотя, конечно, толку обычно от того предупреждения… У мирян даже допотопные охотничьи ружья не всегда есть, даже ножи частенько только столовые, что уж говорить о серьезном вооружении и умении по-настоящему сражаться, не только отчаянно, но и результативно!

Но не отнимать же у людей последние доли шанса только потому, что их угораздило поселиться вне стен Городов и благословляющего взгляда Монсеньоров.

Сейчас, впрочем, песок практически молчал. Перешептывался едва слышно, шелестел, как книжные страницы в библиотеке Кафедрального Города, потрескивал, как линии связи над его улицами. Голоса два или три, не более того. И уже за эту тишину она была благодарна Создателю и всем ангелам Его. Сейчас только тварей не хватало для полного и совершенного счастья мученической кончины. В том, что встреча с вампирами имеет неплохие шансы закончиться для нее именно так, Монахиня не сомневалась. Полдесятка кровососов она, допустим, успеет нашинковать быстрее, чем они до нее доберутся. Ну, может, десяток. Но из двух-трех дюжин кто-то наверняка окажется внимательнее и быстрее, чем одна связанная боем женщина, какой бы великолепной ни была ее выучка.

А пока что прижизненную мученическую судьбу ей вполне мог обеспечить и собственный байк. Прямо сейчас. Прямо здесь. Без посторонней помощи. Если она так и провозится до утра, пытаясь хотя бы понять, что с ним не так и что в нем чинить, рехнуться она не рехнется — куда уж дальше, — но страданий в борьбе с металлическим упрямцем претерпит более чем достаточно.

До вечера, мысленно поправила себя она. Разбираться, чинить и ждать придется, скорее всего, до вечера. Прозвонить тестером все до единой детали, узлы и цепи можно и при свете луны, сколько бы того света ни было, хоть вслепую. Разобрать и собрать механизм ей тоже никакая темнота не помешает. Но зарядить солнечные батареи без солнца… 

Разве что ей и правда будет явлено чудо Господне.

Так-то, если уж по совести, от помощи Создателя она бы точно не отказалась. Сейчас, или на следующем этапе пути, или когда там будет угодно высшим силам. Если она не успеет починить байк, будь он неладен, то есть наоборот… если братья Пастыри обыщут Иерихон, — а городок невелик, — и не найдут там искомого… если тот, за кем они отправлены в погоню, все же прав… если, если, если — если она не успеет его опередить или хотя бы догнать, отлученный Пастырь, которого в миру звали Иваном, погибнет. А если он прав — погибнут все. Города, опекаемые Церковью, городки и поселки Пустошей, вообще все люди, которые так или иначе попадутся на пути новой армии вампиров.

И есть только один способ проверить, прав ли он. Удостовериться, что прав. Успеть и суметь что-то сделать.

Господи, помоги… укрепи душу мою, направь меня на стези праведные ради имени Твоего…

Сосредоточиться не получалось. Не помогали ни дыхательные упражнения, ни медитация, ни молитва. Можно было бы сказать, что все дело в песке, в его бесконечных монотонных шорохах, заставляющих настороженно прислушиваться — не изменились ли звуки, не становятся ли чуть-чуть громче, резче, опаснее. И это было бы правдой. Можно было бы сказать, что все дело в усталости и беспокойстве, размывающих тени, фигуры, звуки и даже запахи. И это тоже было бы правдой. Можно было бы сказать, что необходимость в очередной раз чинить байк попросту злила ее до белых глаз, потому что больше ремонта техники она не любила только вечный спор буквы и духа — расхождения церковной догматики с сутью веры. И это было бы не только правдой, но и действительной причиной. Поди попробуй тут сосредоточиться, когда руки сами тянутся оторвать что-нибудь этому железному мерзавцу. Но нельзя, иначе «гроб на колесах» из привычной недовольной метафоры станет самой что ни на есть истинной реальностью. И погребальным костром вдобавок.

Она с закономерным раздражением пнула колесо и витиевато выругалась вполголоса. Единственное, в чем однозначно не кроется проблема: литые шины. Ни окислиться нечему, ни песком забиться. Злость, понятное дело, отнюдь не лучший помощник, если нужно действовать быстро и точно. А проверка двигателя точности и аккуратности требует едва ли не большей, чем разведка в улье: из улья, случись беда, иногда удается вырваться живыми. На том уже благодарение Создателю, что вокруг ни души, попросить о помощи некого — но никто и не пострадает.

Ладно, это уже хоть насколько-то похоже на верное направление мыслей, пусть даже до необходимого сосредоточения еще далеко. Она сделала несколько глубоких медленных вдохов, потянулась, разминая плечи, и выудила из сумки «шторки» — складную ветрозащитную ширму. Тонкие металлические листы защищали сейчас, впрочем, не столько от ветра, сколько от вездесущего и всепроникающего песка. Вот что бы движку не поломаться где-нибудь в более цивилизованных местах, а? Если не опытные руки, так хоть нормальные инструменты можно было бы добыть. И уж всяко песок был бы крупнее, там, где селятся люди, совсем уж мелкого песка обычно не бывает. А значит, он и между деталями меньше забивался бы. Как ни плотно они пригнаны, а бледная кремниевая пыль все равно набьется не там, так тут, благослови Создатель руки мастера, сделавшего этот байк, и терпение его, и каждую молекулу металла… И. Все. Ангелы. Его.

Так. Да. Шторки. Не сразу, не без сопротивления, но наконец она развернула их все, собрала в нужном порядке и укрепила вокруг байка. Да, разумеется, ветрозащитка закрывала обзор, но что толку полагаться на зрение, когда носом ты все равно утыкаешься в полуразобранный двигатель, а на затылке глаз нету? Довольно того, что песок не умеет лгать, почти не умеет даже скрывать или умалчивать, и приближение угрозы отзовется новыми голосами даже прежде, чем под ногами, лапами или колесами дрогнет земля. Нет, об этом Монахиня не беспокоилась. Раз уж Создатель дал ей от рождения такой полезный дар, он не оставит ее и в меньшем.

Может быть.

Если будет на то воля Его. 

Да будет воля Его.

Тестер — крошечный приборчик с тонким жалом, свободно умещающийся даже в ее ладони — исправно мигал зеленым глазком в одном ритме с ее дыханием и словами привычной молитвы. Да что ж такое-то. Нет, на самом деле хорошо, конечно, что все внешние узлы в порядке, потому что найти посреди Пустошей замену большей части всей этой мелкой электроники попросту невозможно. Но если в порядке узлы — то в порядке и ведущие к ним цепи соединений. А это в свою очередь означает, что двигатель сейчас придется разбирать и чистить. Потому что заставить байк заглохнуть в Пустоши могут ровным счетом четыре вещи: господня воля, столкновение с чем-то еще более тяжелым и прочным, чем сам байк, сгоревшая электроника и — да, именно так — песок между деталями движка.

А вычистить двигатель от набившегося песка в Пустоши, полной песка…

Да будет воля Твоя, Господи. Ты — Пастырь мой. Я ни в чем не буду нуждаться. Упокой меня на злачных пажитях, выведи меня к водам тихим, укрепи душу мою, направь меня на стези правды ради имени Твоего. Если пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь я зла, ибо Ты со мной… 

И движка этого запакощенного не убоюсь. Ибо в истинной муке не оставишь Ты меня, Господи, и детям Своим не назначишь креста, который будет им непосилен.

С непривычки может показаться, что самое сложное — это достаточно аккуратно снять кожух. Не натолкав в него песка и пыли больше, чем вычистил, не уронив, не помяв и ни в чем не измазавшись притом. На самом же деле кожух, естественно — самое простое, если у тебя достаточно силы рук и разума, чтобы вообще управляться с байком. Достаточно действительно не уронить его, пока укладываешь на собственную разостланную сутану, прикрыть ее же краем на время прочей работы, и чистить от песка в последнюю очередь — прикрывая от ветра все той же сутаной.

Если ты недостаточно запаслив, и в твоей сумке нет пленки. Ремонтной или термо — неважно. Монахиня запасливой была. Протирать и даже укрывать кожух двигателя собственной сутаной ей не грозило.

Благодарение Создателю и всем ангелам его, хоть какая-то польза от задания, которое во всем остальном кажется то ли издевательством, то ли неразумной блажью Монсеньоров. Слова «бред», «предательство» и «маловерие» она из последних сил удерживала непроизнесенными, но они вертелись на кончике языка, потому что все было неправильно. Потому что Главы Церкви знали истинное положение дел с вампирами. Потому что Главы Церкви знали, что Пастырь, принесший им свою боль и свое прошение, не лжет. Потому что обречь на смерть одного из вернейших последователей за то, что своей жизнью, своим существованием, своей утратой он невольно опровергает гладкую и благополучную официальную версию… закономерно, но подло. Может быть, законам человеческим это даже и соответствует, но законам Господним подобное не отвечало и не могло отвечать никогда.

Будь она все еще маленькой девочкой, едва разбирающей голоса песка, она сказала бы неловкое и беззащитное «Так нечестно!»

Но она уже выросла.

Да, хоть какая-то польза от того, что Монсеньоры выбрали ее среди прочих Пастырей для этого задания. Снаряжение. Пайки. Байк в хорошем состоянии и почти новые батареи для него. А оружие у нее, разумеется, было свое, и, разумеется, все это время она держала его в наилучшем состоянии, насколько могла себе позволить. Важная поправка. Точильные камни, полировочные пасты и порошки, масла и прочее, чего требует правильный уход за оружием, стоят недешево, а работа для Монахини все еще нашлась только на самом дне Города Семь. Сортировать отбросы. Копаться в грязи и ворошить содержимое отхожих ям. Работа, за которую не слишком охотно берутся даже бездомные нищие. «Нет полезных навыков». Что по меньшей мере в половине случаев означало еще и «Мы не хотим связываться с тем, от чего отказалась Церковь».

Это была беда всех Пастырей с того дня и часа, как Монсеньоры повелели распустить Орден. Нет навыков, полезных для мирной жизни — нет работы. Нет работы — нет денег. Нет денег — нет еды, снаряжения, возможности куда-то уехать, возможности выбирать. Ей еще повезло — для нее нашлась хотя бы такая работа. И она была благодарна Создателю за это, пусть даже ей нередко приходилось выбирать, поесть сегодня или привести в порядок ножи, поспать на час больше или встать и тренироваться.

Разумеется, она выбирала ножи.

Навыков, пригодных в мирной жизни, у нее, может, и не было. Откуда бы их взять, если вся ее сознательная жизнь была какой угодно, но не мирной и тем более не мирской. Но навыки, пригодные для войны с вампирами, никуда не пропали. Пусть даже ради их сохранения приходилось отказываться от еды и сна. Значит, сейчас так надо, значит, все это должно претерпеть ради чего-то большего. Ради истины.

Ибо Господь — Пастырь мой. Он покоит меня на злачных пажитях, водит меня к водам тихим. Он укрепит душу мою, направит меня на стези правды…

Кожух наконец соизволил поддаться ее усилиям. Драить его стальной щеткой и маслом она будет позже, когда закончит с остальным двигателем, а пока его удел — тонкая прочная пленка из ремонтных мастерских Кафедрального Города. Хозяин указанной ей мастерской был не слишком счастлив, когда она показала ему предписание Монсеньоров, но сделать ничего не мог — только выдать ей то, что она потребует. Впрочем, она взяла немного. Только самое необходимое. Но он все равно был недоволен, и удивляться тут тоже было нечему. Как и все остальные нормальные люди, он теперь предпочитал с Пастырями не связываться.

Другим куском такой же пленки она прикрыла обнаженный двигатель, чтобы его не заносило песком, едва она счистит предыдущий слой: шторки были неплохи, но все же не обеспечивали полной защиты, да и не могли обеспечить. Создание искусных рук и не менее искусного разума, воплощение невероятной мощи, сейчас двигатель выглядел хрупким и беззащитным. Хитроумное переплетение трубок и проводов завораживало и пугало одновременно. Она вздохнула, пробормотала молитву — не из суеверия, но ради привычного способа сосредоточиться на задаче, — и погрузилась в недра двигателя, невольно ощущая себя хирургом, оперирующим распоротый грязными клыками живот.

Это тоже была тонкая работа, хотя и ничем не напоминающая осторожный, почти нежный точечный прозвон электроники. Песок действительно пробрался под кожух, и, судя по всему, накопилось его недостаточно для катастрофы, но ровно столько, чтобы у двигателя сработали предохранители, не позволяющие ему перегреваться фатально. Она расчехлила щетки и кисточки и медленно двинулась от ближнего края конструкции к дальнему. Сверху вниз. Стараясь держать руки по локоть под пленкой, укутывающей вскрытый движок, и вслушиваясь в шорохи и шуршание песка где-то там, снаружи, за шторками.

Песок под ногами и на добрую дюжину миль окрест был мелкий, темный и очень сухой. Почти пыль — может быть, глиняная пыль, если эта высохшая звонкая твердь под ногами когда-то была глиной. Такими же темно-бурыми, отливающими густым красным лаком засохшей крови, бывали останцы, еще тянущиеся к небу на месте древнего горного хребта, и злые резкие ветра на переломе осени сдирали с них слой за слоем именно такой красноватой темной паволоки, в сумерках кажущейся смоляной — густой, вязкой и совершенно черной. Но здесь не было останцов, которые могло бы обтрепать ветром. Здесь и горы-то никому никогда даже не мерещились. А песок, покрывающий трубки и узлы проводов под тоненьким темным слоем, в лунном свете по большей части отливал перламутром, что означало — под солнцем он окажется белым или бледно-серебряным, может быть, даже с металлическим блеском. А это, в свою очередь, говорило о том, что байк слишком долго простоял без дела в гараже Кафедрального Города.

С самого окончания войны с вампирами.

Потому что в Городах не было такого песка — тонкого, словно невесомые пылинки в луче света, серебряного и перламутрового, невесомого и ужасающе, чудовищно липкого. Ни в Городах Церкви, ни в городках Пустошей, ни где бы то ни было окрест, от Иерихона и Августина до мертвого океана в любую сторону.

Потому что это был не песок.

Потому что подобной дрянью, даже после высыхания в пыль липнущей ко всему и вся, от камня до волоса и от раскаленного байка до книжной обложки, богаты были сейчас разве что резервации. Вернее, горожане могли бы полагать, что только резервации. Она была почти уверена, что этой дрянью по-прежнему богаты вампирские ульи.

Иван, по крайней мере, наверняка сказал бы именно так.

Она не знала, действительно ли секрет, выделяемый вампирами, может сохранять свою липучую природу десятилетиями. Но вряд ли Монсеньоры, распустившие Орден Пастырей, отправляли разведку хотя бы к Сола Мира, или, тем паче, к более далеким ульям. Выходит, этой белесой пакости и вправду время нипочем. Важно ли это? Она не знала. Наверняка пригодится. Или они придумают, как это использовать.

Они.

Она, Иван и… тот, кто сообщил ему о гибели его семьи? Кто бы он ни был?

Да неважно. Неплохо, пожалуй, если этот кто-то жив, но даже если уже и нет — в целом неважно. Остаются по меньшей мере она и Иван. Потому что она догонит его и предупредит. Она успеет. Потому что липкий слой, напоминающий песок, постепенно сдает позиции. Ее не так уж много на гладких металлических трубках и разноцветных оболочках проводов, этой вампирской отравы, иначе двигатель заглох бы гораздо раньше, может быть — вообще не дожидаясь, пока его покроет темная буро-красная вуаль, выбитая колесами и ветрами из окаменевшей глины. Хотя все равно впору порадоваться тому, что надела рабочие перчатки — вода в Пустошах попадается нечасто, руки еще долго будет не отмыть. Порадоваться и возблагодарить Создателя за некую долю сообразительности, все же дарованную этой его неразумной дочери.

И всех. Ангелов. Его.

А за неразумие все равно придется заплатить. Щетки и кисточки, которыми она так рьяно отчищает внутренности своего байка, после этого останется только выкинуть. Вампирский секрет до конца не отстанет от тонкой проволоки и жесткой стриженой щетины, и никакой растворитель его всерьез не возьмет, по крайней мере, из тех, которые не растворят первым делом сами щетки. Ну что ж, это плата невеликая, о ней плакать не придется. Хотя найти замену тоже будет не самым простым делом: ремесленники Пустошей далеко не всегда достаточно хороши, а в Кафедральный Город ей еще долго нельзя будет сунуться, если она права. Если Иван прав. В любой из Городов Церкви. Поскольку что знают в одном городе — знают повсюду, по крайней мере Монсеньоры. И кого увидят в одном городе — о том донесут в любой другой. Разве что ей очень захочется не просто свести счеты с жизнью, что, как известно, грешно, но и обогатить своей смертью какого-нибудь трущобника. Что не менее грешно, ибо сказано: не вводи в соблазн малых сих, ибо кто введет в соблазн ближнего своего и склонит его ко греху, проклят будет в этой жизни и в жизни вечной.

Вопрос, конечно, любой ли соблазн и любой ли грешник идет в зачет? Потому что кто как не Монсеньоры ввели Ивана в грех гнева и затем в грех непослушания, запретив ему покидать город? Они знали, каково отличие этого Пастыря от других членов Ордена, воспитанных под ее крылом с самых малых лет. Знали, чем и почему ему пришлось пожертвовать, знали, сколь велика и болезненна была эта жертва и с какой готовностью этот Пастырь ее принес. Знали, и все равно не позволили ему отправиться в Пустоши хотя бы для того, чтобы достойно похоронить близких. Зачем? Почему? Что это изменило бы? Можно — и даже должно — предположить, что Главы Церкви благодатно беспокоились о состоянии умов своей паствы, что их волновал человеческий страх перед вампирами — панический, бесконтрольный, нарастающий подобно буре, стоит только ему пробудиться. Так говорили они. Но разве хоть кто-то в Кафедральном Городе заметил бы, покинь его один-единственный Пастырь? Город и сейчас ничего не заметил! Никакого дела не было горожанам до того, куда направляется еще один отщепенец, чье лицо отмечено татуировкой в виде креста. Люди, обыкновенные люди, заботой о которых оправдывали свои решения Монсеньоры, изо всех сил старались не замечать бывших спасителей человечества. Как сами они старались не замечать песок Пустошей, пока он не говорил с ними или не начинал мешать, забивая двигатели и сдирая кожу с открытых участков тела. Словно имели дело с зараженным. Словно лишнее слово или неосторожный взгляд и их, законопослушных и смиренных, сделает париями. Разреши Монсеньоры — и Иван точно так же исчез бы из города, не сказав никому ни слова. Беспокойство, которым Главы Церкви прикрывались, словно щитом, ничем не было оправдано. Они не могли этого не понимать.

Так почему? Зачем? Чего опасались Монсеньоры на самом деле?

И не кощунственны ли уже сами подобные рассуждения?

Она будто запнулась на бегу, дойдя до этой мысли. Рука со щеткой дрогнула, содрав чуть больше липкой пыли и едва не порвав проводок в темной оплетке, зажатый между двумя трубками, ледяными на ощупь даже через перчатки. Спорящий с Монсеньорами спорит с Церковью, спорящий с Церковью спорит с Богом…

Господи, укрепи душу мою, направь меня на стези праведные! Ради имени Твоего! Ибо благость и милость Твоя да сопровождают меня во все дни жизни моей!

Она поняла, что снова уткнулась лбом в ту же проблему, которую не могла решить едва ли не все время пребывания в Ордене. Вера — и догматика. Слово Господне — и слово Монсеньоров. Законы Господа — и законы человеческие. Они не совпадали, и это наполняло ее сердце беспокойством, а разум сомнениями. Но она родилась в разгар вечной войны, она жила в разгар войны, она росла и обучалась для войны, и все, что составляло ее жизнь и ее веру, казалось таким очевидным! Долго, очень долго казалось. Может быть, даже на самом деле было очевидным. Вампиры убивают людей, Пастыри убивают вампиров и защищают людей, Монсеньоры, как добрые отцы, всегда готовы указать Пастырям путь и цель…

Все просто, не так ли?

Привычная стройная схема дала сбой в тот день, когда Монсеньоры повелели распустить Орден, назначив Пастырям жить среди обыкновенных людей и разделять их судьбу и их образ жизни. Ей было странно это слышать. Им всем было странно. И тем не менее, никому даже в голову не пришло оспорить приказ Глав Церкви. Это было невозможно. Немыслимо.

Больше того, что-то подобное смогло зародиться в ее душе только сейчас. Когда несправедливое решение коснулось одного из всех, и стало так же невозможно и немыслимо закрывать глаза на эту несправедливость. Далеко ли от несправедливости до неправедности? Она никогда не хотела этого знать. Но, судя по всему, ей предстояло выяснить и это тоже.

На очередном движении руки щетка проскрежетала по стали, и Монахиня вздрогнула от этого звука. Слишком уж похоже получилось на визг песка, предупреждающего об опасности. Она напряженно прислушалась, готовая бросить кожух на двигатель, не закрепляя, рискуя жизнью и возможностью предупредить. Но в Пустошах все еще было тихо. Песок шелестел не громче прежнего, все те же два или три голоса — не различить — сплетались в его шершавой прерывистой песне. Можно было пока не беспокоиться, во всяком случае, не больше обычного. Но не было и белесого подобия перламутрового песка, облепившего трубки и провода. Пугающий звук издавали металлические щетинки, проскальзывая по такому же твердому металлу.

Благодарение Создателю и всем ангелам его!

Она наконец прикрыла двигатель пленкой, и отвернулась, словно стесняясь его наготы. Теперь предстояло вычистить кожух — хотя бы внутри, но лучше, конечно, с обеих сторон. Смазать его минеральным маслом, выпрошенным в той же мастерской. Снова протереть обрывком замши до блеска, как при полировке — на самом деле, разумеется, просто для того, чтобы на свежее масло не налип тончайший красно-бурый песок. Приладить на место, тщательнейшим образом затянуть все болты и крепления. Убрать инструменты… впрочем, щетки, намертво забитые липкой дрянью с перламутровым отливом, наверное, можно просто бросить. Спихнуть в одну из неглубоких трещин, покрывающих иссушенную землю. Тогда на них никто не налетит, даже если будет мчаться здесь на таком же байке, как у нее самой, а в остальном — мир их праху. Если она останется жива, новые она уж как-нибудь раздобудет.

Разобрать, свернуть и спрятать в сумку шторки. Им еще не раз предстоит послужить ей.

Оставалось самое простое — но внушающее более всего тревоги. Солнечные батареи, заряд которых, как помнилось ей, был почти на исходе. Она провозилась с двигателем весь вечер и часть ночи, и для работы было достаточно светло — ей даже не понадобилось включать фонарь, но от лунного света батареи все еще не заряжаются.

И все же батареи байка были почти полны. По крайней мере, больше чем наполовину.

Она не стала падать на колени, воздевать руки к небу и выкрикивать слова благодарности. Она просто улыбнулась, оседлала байк и запустила двигатель. Тот даже не чихнул. Набирая скорость, она все еще улыбалась, исполненная какой-то новой, незнакомой и долгожданной уверенности.

Тот, Кому она всю свою жизнь верила на самом деле, сказал Свое слово.

_Ибо Господь — Пастырь мой. Я ни в чем не буду нуждаться.  
Он покоит меня на злачных пажитях и водит меня к водам тихим.  
Он укрепляет душу мою, направляет меня на стези правды ради имени Своего.  
Если пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь я зла, потому что Ты со мной. Твой жезл и Твой посох ведут и успокаивают меня.  
Ты приготовил предо мною трапезу в виду врагов моих; умастил елеем голову мою; чаша моя преисполнена.  
Так, Господи, благость и милость Твоя да сопровождают меня во все дни жизни моей, чтобы пребывать мне в доме Твоем многие дни._


End file.
